The Making of X: Their Destiny was Foreordained
by SevenPM
Summary: There's an epic film brewing in Japan - one that could only be directed by the cinematic masterminds Tohru Magami and Saya. But perhaps even more epic will be the making of the film...!
1. It Begins

I had actually been planning this fic for, like,awhile - X is just so ridiculously tragic that in my mind, I would always say to myself, "Surely they're all just actors and actresses! They laugh behind the scenes all the time! _Really!_" It's sad, I know. But I can't deny it. Anyway, this fic is going to be _fun_, and I'm excited about writing every chapter. I can only hope you'll feel the same while reading. huzz-_AH!_

* * *

Kamui was in a rush.

The possible onset of his celebrity career was at stake and his taxi driver had gotten lost.

Kamui had finally managed to direct him to the correct studio, and as soon as the driver had come to a stop, Kamui had bolted out of the car, shoving a wad of money at the befuddled man in the front seat and burst through the doors of the building, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Kamui Shiro was quickly becoming the newest rising star in Japan, despite a rough start – It had taken one agent to discover his looks, another to discover his talent, and a third to put the two together and market it properly; but Kamui felt lucky all the same.

After appearing as a minor character in several shows and having his face plastered on the cover of a few magazines, he had been discovered by a force more powerful than any of his agents – the young ladies of Japan. This boost to his reputation propelled him further into the world of fame almost faster than he could handle, (although he made a point to ignore his new nickname as 'the amethyst-eyed studmuffin') and he had been both shocked and honored to receive an invitation to star his first big part in a film.

The movie was a shocker too – an upcoming blockbuster epic, a tragedy known only as X, directed by the infamous Tohru Magami, a woman both hailed as a mastermind and a driven lunatic. What's more, the film was to be joint directed by the second greatest legend in cinematography – a woman recognized simply as Saya, believed to have known Tohru since childhood. Both had been fantastic actresses in their own right, achieving fame at a young age and widely noted for their beauty. This partnership of such genius gave the upcoming film a mind-blowing potential of brilliance, and just about the entire population of Japan was utterly thrilled for the upcoming movie.

It was suspected that the two directors had been planning this movie since the beginning of their career, timing it carefully with the actor's ages and as a sequel to the first and only movie that they had both ever created together, the one that had made them so hugely famous in the first place, before they had split into highly successful careers of their own: Tokyo Babylon. Their reuniting with the making of X was unprecedented, and made the expectations for such a film very high.

Rumor had it they had written the parts for specific actors and actresses – so when Kamui had gotten an invitation, it was all he could do to keep his heart from stopping.

"Shiro-san? This is Tohru Magami-san's agent. I feel we have an offer that you'll be _very_ interested in."


	2. First Impressions Do Not Always Go Well

Second chapter:on FIYAH: I was kind of in a rush to get this written, so apologies in advance for, like..being a really short chapter. More to cOoOomMmeeEe... :floats off:

* * *

Kamui had finally gotten into the building, true. But he took one look at the veritable labyrinth in front of him and stopped short. 

Kamui felt his eye twitch. "This is getting a _little_ ridiculous."

When Magami-san's agent had given him directions on the phone, he had been starry-eyed and nodding like an idiot; hearing her voice but not actually listening. Kamui smacked his hand to his forehead and sorely wished he had done otherwise.

Letting out a big breath, Kamui slumped forward. Was he really going to sacrifice his prospective stardom because he _couldn't find the right room?_ He cringed as he pictured the tabloids, featuring him on the cover, looking bewildered and utterly hopeless. Clenching his fists in a newfound determination, he steeled himself and took a breath.

"I know, I'll just go straight. Yeah, that's it. Where's the harm in that?"

And so Kamui began to walk forward.

The doors down the hallway all looked very similar, Kamui thought, and unconsciously sped up his pace. Surely it was just his imagination that the hallway seemed to be growing longer as he walked down it? Nothing in the entire building was giving him a hint as to what godforsaken room he was supposed to go to, and he was beginning to get very nervous.

It took him a moment to realize he was running. He realized a moment too late, however, as he slammed into something with incredible force, and, in his panic, took down whatever he had run into with him.

It took Kamui yet another moment to realize he was lying on something relatively soft. Solid, by all means, but—

"Oh my God! Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Kamui scrambled to his feet immediately, just realizing that he had used another person as his landing pad.

"I'm _so _sorry, I was kind of lost and I guess I started running and I wasn't really looking where I was going…" he babbled, pushing his hair back from his forehead and holding his hand out. "Here, let me help you—" Kamui stopped mid-sentence as he finally noticed just who exactly he had knocked over.

A very irritated, messy haired young man was sitting on the floor, rubbing his back where he had connected to the ground. A very irritated, messy haired Fuuma Monou, the young, handsome and heinously popular actor (especially among the ladies) who had already starred in several movies of his own. Even sitting ungracefully on the floor in a simple white shirt and jeans, he had still managed to look suave.

Fuuma looked up and merely glared; then, ignoring Kamui's hand, he stood up by himself and brushed off his shirt.

"Yeah, might've wanted to watch where you were going, shorty." He said rather curtly, staring at Kamui pointedly, as though sizing him up.

Kamui bristled. "_Shorty_?" For a guy he had just met, Fuuma Monou had made quick work of making his less-than-pleasant personality crystal clear. A feeling of insecurity crept up as he noticed other boy seemed to be analyzing him, casually moving his gaze from Kamui's head to toes.

Fuuma crossed his arms, apparently done in his inspection. "And the kid's studio is down the street." He finished, beginning to walk off in the opposite direction.

Kamui felt his face flush red, barely noticing the heated sensation of outrage rising in his throat.

"_Kid's studio!_" he heaved,"I'll have you know that I'm _seventeen_ and I was _called _here by Tohru Magami-san's agent to act in her new fil—"

"You're _my _age?" Fuuma interrupted, stopping mid-step and turning around.

"Yes—"

"And you'll be working in _X_?"

"_Yes._"

There was a long, awkward pause as they stared at each other.

Fuuma drew in a breath. "Well, you're going the wrong way. We're meeting in a room down hallway 17-B…"

Kamui began to thank him, but stopped as Fuuma turned around and gave him a devilish grin.

"Shorty."


	3. Some Stars May Be Prone to Animosity

I'm terribly sorry about the the monstrous wait between this and the second chapter. I'm really just a dirty hypocrite, aren't I? Most of the previous chapters have just been exposition, and I'm really trying not to make this thing, like, not boring. For God's sake, I just want to get to the plot already, can I stop _dragging everything out? _:headdesk: But I digress. Here's the third chapter. I'm trying to make 'em longer so you don't read, like, four paragraphs and then arrive at my house in droves with a pitchfork and burning torches. So enjoy the chapter, tell me if it makes you want to die, more to come, andherewego!

P.S. _Love Life _and any other dramas, movies or commercial products to be mentioned in this are completely made up by yours truly. They don't actually exist. But damn, I'd be all over a Japanese drama with Kamui in it if one existed.

* * *

A definite five foot distance between Fuuma and Kamui could be detected as they finally reached room 17-B. 

"Hurry up, would you? I don't like it when people walk behind me." said Fuuma, throwing an irritated backwards glance.

Kamui returned the look with as much intensity. "I was following you because I didn't know where to go." he said shortly.

"So? Walk besides me."

"I'll walk wherever I want to, _thanks_."

"Fine. Just bring your own damn pacifier next time."

"Wha—!"

"Monou-san, Shiro-san, so glad you could make it. Please come in!"

"Eh?"

Fuuma and Kamui spun around, greeted by a striking young woman with long blond hair and an eerily disarming smile.

"I do hope you two are getting along?" she said, tilting her head and clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Er…" Kamui struggled to remember where he had seen her before; she looked familiar, and it wasn't as though she had a very common face. Maybe in a magazine somewhere…?

"Yes, Saya-san. We're fine. Nice to see you too." Fuuma said, pushing ahead of Kamui and entering the room.

Kamui's eyes widened with embarrassment. "S - Saya-san!" He bowed immediately. "Yes! It's nice to meet you! Please excuse my tardiness!"

Saya gave a kindly smile. "It's all right, this building _is _rather confusing. We only have two more to arrive; please come in." With that, she turned around and went into the room.

Kamui ran a hand through his hair. "The second first impression I've wowed the critics on…" he muttered, and, entering the room, shut the door behind him.

It was a strangely elegant room, filled with several old couches and a coffee buffet on the side. Of course, it wasn't so much as the couches Kamui noticed as who sat on them.

Several of the most famous stars of Japan milled around the room, refilling their coffee and chatting idly with each other. Kamui could hardly contain himself – he was standing next to them not as a fan, not as a reporter, but as a colleague. An _equal. _

Kamui caught sight of Fuuma, who had already managed to engage in sociable conversation with Sorata Arisugawa, timelessly adored part time comedian and part time actor – usually starring in comedies, he had shocked Japan with the announcement of his decision to star in a tragic drama like _X. _

Fuuma saw his glare over Sorata's shoulder, and let his face fall into an arrogant smirk before continuing his conversation.

Well, an equal with _almost_ everyone, anyway.

Just looking at Fuuma's smug expression, Kamui could feel his blood boil. He might've been no social butterfly, but Kamui had always managed to get along fairly well with his previous colleagues. Never would he have imagined that his first big break would have started out with using the snootiest actor in stardom as a landing pad.

_Of course, _Kamui thought, _I'm letting this get to me way too much. I've known the guy for less than a half an hour. _But it was easier said then done, just ignoring Fuuma's obvious superiority complex towards him, because Fuuma Monou had the credentials to back it up. He was handsome, he was smooth, he was clever, stylish, _and _a superb actor. _He shows me up in every aspect! _Bemoaned Kamui, and sat down dejectedly on a nearby couch.

"First big break, huh?"

Kamui looked up as a weight shifted the couch he sat on.

"Yeah—ah!" Kamui lifted his head and found himself speechless as he recognized the young man who had sat down next to him – Subaru Sumeragi. _The _Subaru Sumeragi. Child star with his twin sister Hokuto, both of them had rocketed into fame with their roles in _Tokyo Babylon_, Subaru the tragic, reserved onmyouji and Hokuto, his devoted, free-spirited sister.

"S-Sumeragi-san! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kamui said, cursing the squeak in his voice as he stood and bowed low to the young man on the couch.

Subaru smiled gently. "Please, no need to bow. And call me Subaru. Sumeragi-san sounds so stiff, doesn't it?"

"Ah—"

"Yeah, and it makes him sound like an old geezer, which he's been trying to keep a secret from everyone for twenty-three years now." Two elbows rested on the chair behind Kamui, and he turned around to find none other than the second famous twin, Hokuto.

"_An old geezer?_ Hokuto, you're my _twin! _And you're the _older one_, at that!"

Hokuto giggled. "You act more like an old biddy than I do!"

"_Biddy? _Try teasing someone who's actually _older _than us, and I'll show you biddy!"

"Aw, but Seishirou isn't here yet—"

"Who isn't here?"

A smooth voice interrupted their bickering, and a tall, attractive man stepped into the room, wearing simple jeans and a button up shirt. He took a sip from a coffee cup he held in his hand.

"Always fashionably late, I see." Quipped Saya, wagging her finger playfully at him.

Seishirou sauntered over and gave her a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek. "You'll have to forgive me," he said. "I was getting some coffee."

Saya tilted her head and gave him a skeptical smile. "Oh? But you know there's always a coffee buffet here on the first meeting."

"And you know I hate studio coffee," finished Seishirou, and sat down on a chair next to Kamui and the twins, crossing his legs.

Seishirou turned to the couch next to him. "Why, if it isn't my two favorite twins!" he leaned in to them closer. "Hokuto-_chan_ and Subaru_-kun._" He heavily emphasized the honorifics.

Subaru shuddered. "I thought we promised not to use the honorifics outside of _Tokyo Babylon_, Seishirou. You're so damned _creepy_ when you do that."

Seishirou just grinned, and then turned and looked around the room. "Hmm, I seem to recognize most of the people in the room…" he glanced at Kamui. "But you seem new. May I ask who you might be?" he inquired courteously.

"A—ah, y-yes! I'm Kamui Shiro. I've only been in dramas or commercials before this, so I'm pretty new at it…"

Seishirou gave a pleasant chuckle. "Well, we all had to start somewhere."

Hokuto suddenly bent forward and looked Kamui right in the eyes, giving him a long searching look. Kamui leaned back automatically, trapping himself against the couch.

"You know, you _do _look real familiar. Was it _Love Life_?" Hokuto said, after staring at him for at least half as minute.

Kamui nodded dumbly, still pushed back into the couch. "Y-yes, I was in that." To his dismay, Hokuto only seemed to stare harder. Finally, she leaned back and clapped her hands.

"You were a model for a while, right? I remember your face. And it would explain why you're so gorgeous!" she said, looking very proud of herself.

"J-just for a little…I didn't like being one too much…"

"Hokuto, you're terrifying him." Subaru admonished, pulling Hokuto away. "Honestly, all she does is read magazines." he confided in Kamui. "It's like she's got nothing better to do."

Hokuto looked outraged. "When I'm not _acting! _At least I try and keep up on the times!"

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "I read the newspaper."

Hokuto sat down, raising her hands in defeat. "And this is why you're an old biddy." She finished crossly, and fell silent.

"_Hokuto_—"

Seishirou watched them with a fond look on his face. "They're my favorite twins for a reason." Turning back to Kamui, he struck up conversation again. "A model, eh? Not bad. It's a tough business."

Kamui nodded. "It was always a competition." He gave an almost nostalgic smile. "But my first agent said it was all I was good for. And I just believed her." Kamui laughed a little embarrassedly. "Those were my earliest days, of course. And it took me awhile to figure out that it just wasn't what I wanted to do, it wasn't made for me. I just really wanted to act."

Seishirou was leaning his chin on his palm, listening with interest. Kamui suddenly looked mortified, reverting to his old habit of running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. "You didn't ask to hear my life story."

Seishirou simply smiled. "Not at all," he said. "It was my pleasure. You hardly have a boring background."

Kamui gave a weak chuckle, and excused himself to get some coffee. Excluding that nightmare of an actor Fuuma, he felt he had managed to get off on the right foot with most of the others, if not for acting like a babbling idiot.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a ratherharried looking woman, long, dark wavy hair streaming behind her as she adjusted her sunglasses and two of the considerable sized bags she had slung over her shoulders.

Saya clapped her hands together, looking thrilled. Most everyone in the room turned to look at the door.

"Tohru! Thank goodness you're here! I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about it." She said, rushing over to help Tohru balance her bags.

Kamui stood, working to keep his mouth from gaping as he stared at the legend standing mere feet in front of him.

Tohru Magami's sunglasses glinted in the sunlight as she slid them down to the bridge of her nose. She perused the room, slowly, and then gave an approving nod.

"Well, everyone. Welcome to the filming of _X._"


End file.
